


Over

by MyCatHatIsOn



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Allen just swears a lot, M/M, Omega Verse, P for profanity, Profanity, mentions of abuse, relationship recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatHatIsOn/pseuds/MyCatHatIsOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred was brought up knowing that it was wrong to hit an omega--and abusive actions towards them were seen socially unacceptable. But, he thought as he rubbed his stinging red cheek, wasn't it wrong for omegas to hit too?</p><p>A story about Alfred, who struggles to do what's best for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains an abusive relationship, read with care if you think you need to.

Alfred was brought up knowing that it was wrong to hit an omega--and abusive actions towards them were seen socially unacceptable. But, he thought as he rubbed his stinging red cheek, wasn't it wrong for omegas to hit too?

Alfred had always liked Arthur, and the omega always responded to his flirtations with equal interest. 

When they had started out their relationship, it was sweet. Everyone said they made a nice couple together, and Alfred and Arthur were happy; well sure, Arthur would be a bit snappy sometimes, but that was alright, Alfred thought. He had just accepted it to be apart of him.

They had been together since the end of junior year in high school. The beginning was a wonderful bliss, and they both seemed to be happy. But as their relationship dragged on, things got a little complicated.

It usually started off with Arthur getting mad about something Alfred did after finishing his work, and then after the small argument the omega would go out and drink. 

Their fights always ended with physical pain inflicted on the alpha. After Alfred calmed down from the fight, by pacing around their small apartment, the alpha would take their small dinky car and get him at the nearest pub.

At home, they'd often makeup with just sex,and no words. But Arthur would always turn away from him afterwards, denying the alpha the comfort of holding someone--him.

Alfred often fell asleep feeling lonely, and feeling that he had done the omega wrong and that Arthur was still mad at him.

Even alphas needed that comforting feeling of holding another close; or even being held.

Alfred always held affection for Arthur, but did Arthur really acknowledge his feelings? Nowadays Arthur always treated Alfred as if he were a ‘chore’ or just ‘having to deal with him’ like one might feel with an obnoxious roommate.

In fact, their relationship didn't really feel like a relationship at all anymore. Alfred didn't even know if Arthur had feelings for him now. Did he even care?

Today was Sunday, but Arthur’s schedule had him busy at work until late in the night. The omega was always adamant with work, sort of a workaholic, so Alfred knew he wouldn't be home for quite a while. 

Alfred was glad Arthur left, their small arguments in the morning have almost become a routine. However today Arthur had to leave early, and now Alfred was alone again. Alfred never had work on the weekends, though he worked a lot during the week.

Glancing at the time, which was 8:15, Alfred decided that his brother, Matthew, a beta, would be awake. Matthew owned a coffee shop, two hours away in another little city.

Picking up his iPhone from the kitchen table, Alfred hurriedly called.

“Hey, Matt,” Alfred greeted as he heard the phone pick up.

“Jesus Christ! Al, I'm trying to sleep!” Matthew’s sleepy, but annoys voice patched through.

Alfred could just picture him sitting up in bed, rubbing his hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” Alfred said, looking down. He was leaning against the table now, quietly deflating. “Sorry.”

Hearing the tone of the Alpha’s downcasted voice, Matthew asked, “did it happen again, Al?”

“N-no…” Alfred answered, quieter this time. They both knew it did.

“Alfred,” the Beta sighed. “I don't know what to say. This can't keep on happening. I won't allow it. Pack up a suitcase, you're coming to stay with me.”

“Mattie I can't just up and leave for a few days. I have my work during the week!” Alfred exclaimed, panting out his stress on the phone.

“Well, call them up and say it's a family emergency,” came Mattew’s quiet reply. He seemed to be shrinking into himself again.

Alfred had always thought Matthew would turn out to be an Omega, being quiet and calm, but instead he presented as a strong Beta.

“I…” Alfred started, rubbing his hand on his face. He winced, feeling some of the transparent bruises Arthur had left on him in just the past week.

“You know you want to. I'm sure you just need some space,” Matthew piped up.

Alfred knew that ‘space time’ would be Matthew’s real chance to convince him to leave Arthur.

“Okay, but maybe only for a day or two,” Alfred reasoned, more to himself than to his brother.

“Ah, good! It will be better for you to be on break anyways, and you can meet a certain someone. You might even catch an eye of another.” Matthew prattled on, happy at Alfred’s choice.

“Matt, you know I can't do that. Just because I'm coming to visit you doesn't mean I'm single,” Alfred sighed.

Matthew didn't say anything for a moment, but heavy breathing across the line said that he hadn't hung up.

“You might as well be,” came his sharp response. “We both know that Arthur’s cheating on you. When I visited last month, even I knew that he had another's smell on him.”

Those words cut Alfred like glass. Alfred had always tried to ignore the way Arthur smelled sometimes, when he came home from work at night.

“I guess I'll get to packing then,” Alfred said steadily, changing the subject. He wanted this conversation to be over, and Alfred had to keep his emotions in check while he was on the phone.

Nobody should have to deal with an emotional Alpha. Alpha’s were supposed to be the strong ones, the confident ones; the ones that didn't need to be assured over and over again.

“Okay,” Matthew said. “It'll be good to see you, Al!” 

“You too,” Alfred tried to crack a smile, even though Matthew couldn't see. “Bye.” 

Alfred hung up before he could hear Mattew’s farewell. He slowly sauntered through the small apartment, quiet from yelling.

The morning was a grey one, and gloomy light flowed into the dark bedroom as Alfred packed, alone in his sorrows.

The Alpha sniffed, trying to ignore the ever growing lump in his throat, and the water that slid down his cheeks.

Inside he knew that Arthur wouldn't really care if he left, and that their was relationship was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew brings Alfred to a club.

The blasting music only faded out around Alfred as he sat glumly on the barstool. This was supposed to be fun, as Matthew’s beta friend, Gilbert, stated. But, Alfred shook his head, solemn blue eyes watching the way his drink swished as he shook his cup slowly from side to side, this wasn’t fun. 

It had taken Alfred the whole day to arrive at Matthew’s, due to some traffic. Alfred had sent a text to Arthur, explaining that his brother needed him because of an ‘emergency’. Arthur, as Alfred had reread the text over and over again, had replied saying he hoped Matthew was alright but Alfred couldn’t just leave him out of the blue like that. 

Alfred huffed, he wasn’t the one leaving out of the blue, Arthur was. Sighing, the alpha shook his head. He shouldn’t get worked up over it right now, when he was at a club. The last thing the club needed was a drunk, upset alpha being a hormonal disaster.

Suddenly, Alfred felt a light tap on his shoulder. Slowly, Alfred looked over to see his twin sitting next to him, worry in his eyes. 

“I knew it was a bad idea to bring you here,” Matthew muttered, the beta shook his head. “You aren’t ready for this, I shouldn’t have ever listened to Gil.”

Upon hearing these words fall from his brother’s mouth, Alfred set his drink still on the table and tugged Matthew into a hug.

“N-no,” Alfred said in the beta’s ear. “I’m fine. Now go have fun with Gil. I can tell he likes you. Besides, I’ll get up from the side and join the party later. I’m never one for missing them after all. Haha!”

Matthew wasn’t fooled, Alfred could tell, but he didn’t say anything. Alfred. Was glad he didn't. 

“Fine. I will go out on the dance floor. But first,” Matthew tugged on Alfred's arm, “you’re going to find someone to dance with.”

“Mattie…” Alfred’s eyebrows creased. “You know I can’t. That’d be disloyal and unfair to Arthur.” Matthew only proceeded to pull Alfred off his stool. 

“‘That’d be unfair to Arthur’, my ass,” Matthew hissed, his usual quiet voice shrill in his angered tone. “Alfred, he hasn’t been loyal since senior year and you know it. It’s time for you to live again, tell you what; don’t think about him anymore tonight.”

Shocked at how quick Matthew had snapped at him, Alfred didn't react fast enough as Matthew slid his hand into his front jean pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Hey! Give that back, Matthew!” Alfred cried, trying to grab his phone back.

“No. No looking back, or having any contact with him. The last thing you need to do is text him extremely drunk. Now go, Al, try to party. Meet someone!” Matthew turned his brother around to face the dancers and pushed him through the bobbing crowd.

The lights flashed brightly in his eyes and his skull pounded from the excessively loud music. Alfred wished he hadn’t had his drink before. He felt clammy, and nervous; he felt like he was going to barf.

Scanning the people around him, Alfred couldn’t see his brother. Matthew, and Gilbert, had disappeared in the sea of the crowd.

Well, Alfred thought, now he could go and sit somewhere. They wouldn't notice for a while at least.

Alfred made his way to the wall, which was so dark that even the flashing dance lights couldn't reflect off of the plaster. Alfred wondered idly if this was what being a wallflower was like.

He slid down, and pulled his knees to his chest. The Alpha laid his head onto his knees and closed his eyes. Maybe he could drift away to sleep for a little bit, he thought. Then again, Alfred concluded, he probably wouldn’t be able to get away with it. The music was so loud.

Minutes past, and then soon a half hour went by. Alfre just watched how the lights flashedd and reflected on his white sneakers. Nearby, a table stood holding refreshments, including many bottles of alcohol.

Scales of giggles and laughter soon sailed over to Alfred’s ears, surprisingly draining away the loud music. Alfred briefly wondered how that was possible. What a loud group of people, he thought. 

Surreptitiously the Alpha glanced over. It was indeed a large group of people. They were mostly crowded around the drinks, a few shoving chips into their mouths without a care if they littered the dance floor.

It must be nice to be surrounded with friends like that, Alfred mused. Suddenly, although he was still mad and upset at Arthur, Alfred wished he were at home. He wanted to lie under the sheets and breath in and out their mixed scents. 

Alfred buried his head harder onto his knees. With his emotions and the alcohol, he knew he’d start to cry, and he knew he certainly couldn’t do that here; in a public space. Alphas aren’t supposed to really cry.

Suddenly, footsteps were made known to Alfred and as he turned his head he saw socked feet in sandals. He looked up slowly, squinting his eyes from the neon lights.

From what Alfred could tell the person was a man. He had dark tanned skin, and rowdy brown hair that sort of stuck up in places like Alfred’s did. He eyes were a deep brown, though with the lights flashing they almost looked red. He wore a sweatpants, a tight T-shirt, and a light brown leather jacket.

Taking a whiff of his scent, Alfred could smell that this man was also an omega. 

“Wha… whas’ your problem?” He stuttered out, rocking slightly. “You… Ya seem upset.”

When eye contact was made, tranquil blue met wild brown.

“Come hang with us, you look like some pretty sad Alpha,” the Omega slurred. “An’ besides, I need company for the night--party, I mean!” The omega giggled, drunkenly.

Alfred shrugged, and the omega bent down and grabbed hi hand.

Oh what the hell, Alfred thought, slightly tipsy. He followed the omega back to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this wasn't as good as the first chapter, but I wanted too continue this story so yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gets pulled into the party.

Alfred was pulled into a large swarm of partiers. Hands waved around in a blur and if he had thought the music was loud, these people were even louder.

Although the Alpha winced at the jocund cries, his dance partner didn’t seem to be phased by them at all. In fact, the Omega was howling along with the others. Glancing down, Alfred’s eyes were met with his hand entwined with the Omega’s.

When had that happened? Alfred wondered. 

The Omega turned then, and looked at him levelly, his eyebrows creasing. He grabbed a beer bottle from another party-goer--letting go of his hand, Alfred noticed--and shoved it straight to Alfred’s face.

“Drink! You seem to need it, doll,” he winked, a sly look coming upon his features. Alfred just stared at the bottle, its opening luring him to the alcoholic smell. Alfred watched the man lean seductively to the side, placing one of his hands on his hip while the other holding the bottle outstretched.

“Drink,” the Omega said again. “My name’s Allen, by the way.” He winked. Alfred opened his mouth to respond, wanting to say ‘I’m Alfred’, but not able to conceive a response; instead he took the bottle from Allen.

Maybe Matthew was right, maybe he did need a night to go wild. Well, no… He wouldn’t go wild. He was still with Arthur and it wouldn’t do to get totally drunk, though Alfred knew he needed a break. 

The Alpha took raised the bottle to his lips and paused. Did he want to do this? Allen smiled. Then he asked, “Whatcha’ waitin’ for?”

“I don’t know,” Alfred answered simply. Instead of taking a light sip like he had planned, Alfred downed the whole bottle.

“Haha, yeah! That's the spirit!” Allen cried, slapping him on the back. He dragged Alfred further into the wiggling mass of dancers. 

After a couple of minutes pushing around, and trying to get the best hold on each other, Alfred was able to spin Allen around and bob to the music.

Honestly, he felt kind of stupid dancing like this, but when Allen presented him with more beer the idea that this was stupid got banished from his mind. Reluctantly, Alfred was starting to have fun.

His movements became friskier, and with the pump of the music and the help of the alcohol Alfred was quite happily oblivious to the lusting looks Allen headed towards him from time to time.

Slowly, after dancing for what felt like hours, Alfred started to loose steam; and when the music slowed the Alpha drunkenly noticed the atmosphere of animosity in the room also vanished.

The flashing lights died down to a more soothing pattern. Instead of jumping up and down and screaming, couples were coming down from their drunken high. 

Tiredly, with hazy eyesight even when his glasses were still on, Alfred started into Allen’s dark eyes. Allen was about his height, but he was lying his head on Alfred’s shoulder, arms tugging Alfred into an embrace.

Suddenly heat pulsed through Alfred. He was sure a prominent blush was on his face that he didn't want the Omega to look at him. Luckily, the Omega hadn't glanced at him yet.

Allen shifted his weight, putting most of his weight in the hug making Alfred hesitantly wrap his hands around the Omega.

He frowned. Although in a drunken haze, Alfred knew this was wrong. Arthur was waiting for him at home, miles away. 

Arthur, his fussy Omega who was everything dear to Alfred, had no idea he was at a party, dancing with someone he hardly knew.

...And yet, Alfred thought, would Arthur really care? He didn't want the weight of Arthur on his mind. He just wanted to have fun.

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. Agitation felt like it was taking over his being. He couldn't believe he thought those thoughts. He had to be loyal. That was how a relationship worked.

Before Alfred could rip his hands off of Allen, though, he heard the echo of Arthur’s strong voice, “it's all your fault!”

Alfred paused, stopping the sway of their dance. Even if Arthur could be mean, that didn't mean he should just abandon him. He shook his head.

With his resolve, Alfred lightly took his hand away from Allen’s waist. He began to pull away. Just as the Alpha turned, trying to scan the crowd for his brother, he was pulled back roughly.

Allen’s irritated expression came into existence, and before Alfred could open his mouth and explain the Alpha felt the Omega’s lips on his.

Allen put a lot of force into the kiss, the pressure felt on his teeth; and to Alfred’s surprise, he kissed back just as reverently. Arthur kept on getting foggier in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand I can get a little wordy, so if anyone wants to suggest editing parts it's appreciated ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen meets Alfred.

A taxi, a room, and hot touches was a blurred reminder in Alfred’s memory as he woke. He groaned. His head pounded, and he realized that this was the familiar feeling of a hangover.

Where was he anyways? The mattress didn’t feel like his and Arthur’s. Did he crash at a friend’s place from another fight? He blearily thought. Deciding he had laid down enough, and knowing his hangovers were usually cured by coffee anyways, he should get up and face the day.

Slowly, Alfred opened his eyes. He needed to adjust to the bright light above his head, the curtains were letting all the light in.

Wait, Alfred paused his movements. Curtains?! There was no window above the bed at home! 

Panic buzzed through Alfred’s mind, and he sprung from the bed ignoring the dizziness that overcame his senses.

Where the hell was he?! Alfred lifted a hand to his head, frown very evident on his face. He faced a small tan dresser against a white wall, a plain carpet lay on the wooded floor he stood on, and saw a chair next to a door with a mirror hung on it. The room was a very small.

Looking down, to slow his dizziness, Alfred came to realize that was naked, too.

Alfred started listing off possibilities about what took place, but got distracted as the mirrored door swung open. A young man stood in the doorway, wearing nothing more than a shaded, dirty green robe. 

“I was wondering when you were gonna’ wake up,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

Alfred gulped. It all clicked. This was the Omega from the club! And judging from the pleased smell the Omega was giving off, Alfred knew what had transpired last night.

A sweat set in, which made Alfred back away from the brown skinned Omega until he sat at the edge of the bed. Alfred put his head in his hands.

Guilt eased its way up his throat, making Alfred want to vomit and scream and cry all at once. This couldn’t be happening! But as he glanced up, the Omega was still standing there in a sort of triumphant glory.

“Hey,” the Omega’s eyebrows knit together. “What’s the matter? Did y'a not like the night you spent with me?” An irritated expression seemed to take a take on the Omega’s smooth features as he looked at Alfred’s disparaging expression.

Not wanting to offend his ‘host’, and to stop the bewilderment he felt, Alfred quickly responded with, “no! No! It… It was a perfectly nice night; well, from what I can remember.”

The Alpha winced, hoping this morning wouldn't end in even more conflict. Luckily, the Omega seemed to take his answer well and is scent and expression eased up.

“Ah, poor thing. Hangovers are a real dick,” he snorted. Turning away the Omega said, “once again I’m Allen. Let me get’chu some aspirin.”

Alfred saw Allen pad away, and heard a clinking of glasses and a faucet run. 

Oh my God, how am I supposed to explain this to Arthur? Dammit, Alfred dreaded, I never should have let Matthew shepherd me to that club! Speaking of which, did Matthew even know where he was?

As the Alpha poured more into his personal turmoil, Allen came back in and headed the glass of water and pills to him. Alfred took it without a word, but made sure he was covered enough to be decent. Allen raised an eyebrow at this and said, “what’s this? This Alpha seems so much ruder than all thee otherz.” He slurred.

“Hell, even the other crabby Betas and Omegas I’ve bedded had better manners,” the Omega went on. Allen laid his head dramatically on his forehead, which slightly tousled his dark brown bangs. He also collapsed dramatically on the bed next to Alfred with a smirk on his face.

“Ah well,” he droned on. “I don’t mind. It just makes you more feisty in bed then!” 

Alfred inhaled his water, and coughed at the remarks thrown his way. He set the water on the nightstand and turned to look Allen in the eyes.

“Excuse me?” Alfred asked, feeling scandalized at the Omega’s openness. Allen just smiled, amusement alight in his eyes.

“I said,” Allen repeated, reaching and pulling Alfred over him, “it makes you more feisty. In. Bed.”

He linked his legs over Alfred’s lower back, locking them in place. Not wanting to crush Allen in his moment of surprise, Alfred gingerly placed his hands above Allen’s shoulders.

Some of Allen’s robe rode off to the side, showing off Allen’s beautifully brown sculpted legs. Alfred realized again that he was not covered.

Noticing the Alpha's hesitation, Allen pouted. His amused look turned into more of a displeased one.

“Look,” he sighed. “If you really don’t want to just pull away.” Alfred’s blue eyes widened at this. He didn't mean Allen to be offended but…

“Hey,” Alfred growled out, but sounding more aggressive than he meant to be, “I don’t not like you. Heck, I just spent a night with you!”

“Well then what's the problem?” Allen rolled his eyes, an annoyed flush creeping it’s way across his nose and cheeks.

Alfred’s eye twitched, he didn’t feel up to this right now. He quivered in irritation; at himself, Arthur, and now this other Omega!

“Because I just can’t, Now let me go,” Alfred tried again, The Omega huffed under him, clearly agitated now as well.

“No,” he said matter-a-factly. “You’re a strong Alpha, do it yourself. Push me away then! If you’re really this aggressive, Alpha the fuck up and push away you fuckin’ prat!”

Clearly, Alfred quickly surmised, Allen was one to get offended easily. However, this fact wasn’t going to make him tell the Omega to shut up. God, his head still hurt. 

“In fact, if you’re always in this sour mood why do you even bother going to--” Allen started to go on, but silenced when Alfred raised a fist in a flash and punched the mattress next to him. 

“Please, just shut up. I can’t deal with this right now; I can’t!” Alfred spewed out, letting the angered hormones in the room get to him. The Alpha did pull away, leaving Allen a little stunned that the Alpha had actually raised a fist and how Alpha’s strong scent affected him so.

Allen watched the other sit at the end of the bed, breathing haggardly and staring at the floor.

He furrowed his brows. Something didn’t seem right here. Maybe they had gotten off on the wrong foot, but this Alpha seemed to be upset over something that didn’t even seem to involve him.

Sighing at the knowledge that he had to be the one to take the lead--ugh, being responsible, he thought--Allen softly said, “hey. Um… are you okay?” 

The Omega gingerly kneeled next to Alfred, and put his hands lightly on his back. The Alpha shivered at Allen’s touch, but didn't say a word.

“Want a massage?” Allen awkwardly offered. “They can help people keep calm.” 

What strange morning, he thought. First he woke up under the Alpha’s warm hold, and now after a failed seduction and heated words, the Alpha was trying not to cry.

Allen got no response, but since the Alpha hadn’t brushed him away the male Omega went through with his massage.

Alfred gasped, feeling the Omega’s fingers move lithely around his back.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Alfred spoke up, after a moment getting his emotions in check. “I, you see, I’m already taken. Things haven't been going well for Arthur and I, but I never thought this would happen and oh god what amigoingtodo?!”

Allen frowned. Taken? This Alpha didn’t even smell of any other Omega. That was why Allen had chosen to approach the downtrodden Alpha last night.

Arthur, the Omega assumed was his partner, didn’t have any smell on him. Allen hoped this Alpha wasn’t one of those creepy ones that claimed to be in a relationship with an Omega that had dumped them.

“Hey,” Allen tried again. Maybe he’d get this Alpha’s attention now. “What’s your name again, doll?”

A sniffle came, but an answer followed.

“I’m Alfred,” Alfred replied.

“Well Alfred,” Allen continued. “I wouldn’t have chosen you if I had smelled ‘Arthur’ on you. Does that make you feel better?”

“Well, no, yeah, uh…” Alfred sighed. “It’s only because… God, I really am worthless like he’s said, Allen. I can’t even hold it together and now I’ve caused this drama and ruined your morning…”

Allen stared, not knowing what to say. He couldn’t guess the dynamics of Alfred’s relationship, but if either one of them was calling the other worthless, it just didn't seem healthy.

“Dude, I don’t know your relationship, but I can understand being upset.” Allen got up, and faced Alfred. “But I think we both need to cool down and eat somethin’. So let’s go out. Put on your clothes.”

Allen turned to his dresser, and let his robe cascade to the ground. Alfred’s teary face blushed, because how could Allen make himself so comfortable with him after this? 

“What? Like the view?” Allen smirked, tossing a glance Alfred’s way before he put on a T-shirt. 

Wanting to give the Omega privacy, Alfred grabbed his clothes on the floor and turned the other way. He also dawned his clothes.

“Wow,” he felt a poke between his shoulder blades. “I like the view that I’m seeing!”

Alfred glared back without any venom. Jeez, this Omega acted like an obnoxious Alpha jock when he wanted to! Although, Alfred stopped himself from judging. Allen seemed to be trying to make peace after their confrontation.

“Now c’mon, let’s go.” Allen called as Alfred fiddled with his belt. 

Alfred sighed. What the hell was he doing? He spent the night with an aggressive Omega and now he was going out to eat?! Not to mention he pretty much lost his cool due to stress.

Arthur, Alfred wondered idly as he put on his shoes, what would he have to say now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who comments! It really motivates me to write more haha and I really aprpreciate the support for this story. Hope you liked his chapter. Again, don't be shy and let me know if I should make any edits, thank you! I'm always looking to improve my work one way or another :)
> 
> I feel that in this chapter these characters are out of character, but I needed this to launch more into the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen meets Alfred.

A taxi, a room, and hot touches was a blurred reminder in Alfred’s memory as he woke. He groaned. His head pounded, and he realized that this was the familiar feeling of a hangover.

Where was he anyways? The mattress didn’t feel like his and Arthur’s. Did he crash at a friend’s place from another fight? He blearily thought. Deciding he had laid down enough, and knowing his hangovers were usually cured by coffee anyways, he should get up and face the day.

Slowly, Alfred opened his eyes. He needed to adjust to the bright light above his head, the curtains were letting all the light in.

Wait, Alfred paused his movements. Curtains?! There was no window above the bed at home! 

Panic buzzed through Alfred’s mind, and he sprung from the bed ignoring the dizziness that overcame his senses.

Where the hell was he?! Alfred lifted a hand to his head, frown very evident on his face. He faced a small tan dresser against a white wall, a plain carpet lay on the wooded floor he stood on, and saw a chair next to a door with a mirror hung on it. The room was a very small.

Looking down, to slow his dizziness, Alfred came to realize that was naked, too.

Alfred started listing off possibilities about what took place, but got distracted as the mirrored door swung open. A young man stood in the doorway, wearing nothing more than a shaded, dirty green robe. 

“I was wondering when you were gonna’ wake up,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

Alfred gulped. It all clicked. This was the Omega from the club! And judging from the pleased smell the Omega was giving off, Alfred knew what had transpired last night.

A sweat set in, which made Alfred back away from the brown skinned Omega until he sat at the edge of the bed. Alfred put his head in his hands.

Guilt eased its way up his throat, making Alfred want to vomit and scream and cry all at once. This couldn’t be happening! But as he glanced up, the Omega was still standing there in a sort of triumphant glory.

“Hey,” the Omega’s eyebrows knit together. “What’s the matter? Did y'a not like the night you spent with me?” An irritated expression seemed to take a take on the Omega’s smooth features as he looked at Alfred’s disparaging expression.

Not wanting to offend his ‘host’, and to stop the bewilderment he felt, Alfred quickly responded with, “no! No! It… It was a perfectly nice night; well, from what I can remember.”

The Alpha winced, hoping this morning wouldn't end in even more conflict. Luckily, the Omega seemed to take his answer well and is scent and expression eased up.

“Ah, poor thing. Hangovers are a real dick,” he snorted. Turning away the Omega said, “once again I’m Allen. Let me get’chu some aspirin.”

Alfred saw Allen pad away, and heard a clinking of glasses and a faucet run. 

Oh my God, how am I supposed to explain this to Arthur? Dammit, Alfred dreaded, I never should have let Matthew shepherd me to that club! Speaking of which, did Matthew even know where he was?

As the Alpha poured more into his personal turmoil, Allen came back in and headed the glass of water and pills to him. Alfred took it without a word, but made sure he was covered enough to be decent. Allen raised an eyebrow at this and said, “what’s this? This Alpha seems so much ruder than all thee otherz.” He slurred.

“Hell, even the other crabby Betas and Omegas I’ve bedded had better manners,” the Omega went on. Allen laid his head dramatically on his forehead, which slightly tousled his dark brown bangs. He also collapsed dramatically on the bed next to Alfred with a smirk on his face.

“Ah well,” he droned on. “I don’t mind. It just makes you more feisty in bed then!” 

Alfred inhaled his water, and coughed at the remarks thrown his way. He set the water on the nightstand and turned to look Allen in the eyes.

“Excuse me?” Alfred asked, feeling scandalized at the Omega’s openness. Allen just smiled, amusement alight in his eyes.

“I said,” Allen repeated, reaching and pulling Alfred over him, “it makes you more feisty. In. Bed.”

He linked his legs over Alfred’s lower back, locking them in place. Not wanting to crush Allen in his moment of surprise, Alfred gingerly placed his hands above Allen’s shoulders.

Some of Allen’s robe rode off to the side, showing off Allen’s beautifully brown sculpted legs. Alfred realized again that he was not covered.

Noticing the Alpha's hesitation, Allen pouted. His amused look turned into more of a displeased one.

“Look,” he sighed. “If you really don’t want to just pull away.” Alfred’s blue eyes widened at this. He didn't mean Allen to be offended but…

“Hey,” Alfred growled out, but sounding more aggressive than he meant to be, “I don’t not like you. Heck, I just spent a night with you!”

“Well then what's the problem?” Allen rolled his eyes, an annoyed flush creeping it’s way across his nose and cheeks.

Alfred’s eye twitched, he didn’t feel up to this right now. He quivered in irritation; at himself, Arthur, and now this other Omega!

“Because I just can’t, Now let me go,” Alfred tried again, The Omega huffed under him, clearly agitated now as well.

“No,” he said matter-a-factly. “You’re a strong Alpha, do it yourself. Push me away then! If you’re really this aggressive, Alpha the fuck up and push away you fuckin’ prat!”

Clearly, Alfred quickly surmised, Allen was one to get offended easily. However, this fact wasn’t going to make him tell the Omega to shut up. God, his head still hurt. 

“In fact, if you’re always in this sour mood why do you even bother going to--” Allen started to go on, but silenced when Alfred raised a fist in a flash and punched the mattress next to him. 

“Please, just shut up. I can’t deal with this right now; I can’t!” Alfred spewed out, letting the angered hormones in the room get to him. The Alpha did pull away, leaving Allen a little stunned that the Alpha had actually raised a fist and how Alpha’s strong scent affected him so.

Allen watched the other sit at the end of the bed, breathing haggardly and staring at the floor.

He furrowed his brows. Something didn’t seem right here. Maybe they had gotten off on the wrong foot, but this Alpha seemed to be upset over something that didn’t even seem to involve him.

Sighing at the knowledge that he had to be the one to take the lead--ugh, being responsible, he thought--Allen softly said, “hey. Um… are you okay?” 

The Omega gingerly kneeled next to Alfred, and put his hands lightly on his back. The Alpha shivered at Allen’s touch, but didn't say a word.

“Want a massage?” Allen awkwardly offered. “They can help people keep calm.” 

What strange morning, he thought. First he woke up under the Alpha’s warm hold, and now after a failed seduction and heated words, the Alpha was trying not to cry.

Allen got no response, but since the Alpha hadn’t brushed him away the male Omega went through with his massage.

Alfred gasped, feeling the Omega’s fingers move lithely around his back.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Alfred spoke up, after a moment getting his emotions in check. “I, you see, I’m already taken. Things haven't been going well for Arthur and I, but I never thought this would happen and oh god what amigoingtodo?!”

Allen frowned. Taken? This Alpha didn’t even smell of any other Omega. That was why Allen had chosen to approach the downtrodden Alpha last night.

Arthur, the Omega assumed was his partner, didn’t have any smell on him. Allen hoped this Alpha wasn’t one of those creepy ones that claimed to be in a relationship with an Omega that had dumped them.

“Hey,” Allen tried again. Maybe he’d get this Alpha’s attention now. “What’s your name again, doll?”

A sniffle came, but an answer followed.

“I’m Alfred,” Alfred replied.

“Well Alfred,” Allen continued. “I wouldn’t have chosen you if I had smelled ‘Arthur’ on you. Does that make you feel better?”

“Well, no, yeah, uh…” Alfred sighed. “It’s only because… God, I really am worthless like he’s said, Allen. I can’t even hold it together and now I’ve caused this drama and ruined your morning…”

Allen stared, not knowing what to say. He couldn’t guess the dynamics of Alfred’s relationship, but if either one of them was calling the other worthless, it just didn't seem healthy.

“Dude, I don’t know your relationship, but I can understand being upset.” Allen got up, and faced Alfred. “But I think we both need to cool down and eat somethin’. So let’s go out. Put on your clothes.”

Allen turned to his dresser, and let his robe cascade to the ground. Alfred’s teary face blushed, because how could Allen make himself so comfortable with him after this? 

“What? Like the view?” Allen smirked, tossing a glance Alfred’s way before he put on a T-shirt. 

Wanting to give the Omega privacy, Alfred grabbed his clothes on the floor and turned the other way. He also dawned his clothes.

“Wow,” he felt a poke between his shoulder blades. “I like the view that I’m seeing!”

Alfred glared back without any venom. Jeez, this Omega acted like an obnoxious Alpha jock when he wanted to! Although, Alfred stopped himself from judging. Allen seemed to be trying to make peace after their confrontation.

“Now c’mon, let’s go.” Allen called as Alfred fiddled with his belt. 

Alfred sighed. What the hell was he doing? He spent the night with an aggressive Omega and now he was going out to eat?! Not to mention he pretty much lost his cool due to stress.

Arthur, Alfred wondered idly as he put on his shoes, what would he have to say now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who comments! It really motivates me to write more haha and I really aprpreciate the support for this story. Hope you liked his chapter. Again, don't be shy and let me know if I should make any edits, thank you! I'm always looking to improve my work one way or another :)
> 
> I feel that in this chapter these characters are out of character, but I needed this to launch more into the plot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brisk morning walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally updated!!

After an awkward walk from the omega’s apartment, Alfred soon found himself on familiar streets. Although he didn't know the area well, Alfred recognized some of the shops near his brother’s cafe. They all were lined neatly with bright colors, though different to how Alfred was feeling.

“Wait, you know where Kuma’s cafe is?” The Alpha started. Allen, alongside him, nodded, his flip flops making loud smacking noises on the pavement below them.

“That’s actually where we’re going,” the Omega replied, gruffly. 

Hearing this, Alfred relaxed. He could just meet his brother there, and apologize for disappearing. The alpha thought that he'd never actually go with someone, which then led Alfred feeling flooded with awkward tension as he watched the omega walk ahead of him.

After his meltdown, the alpha wasn't really sure how look Allen in the eyes without wanting to duck and cover from embarrassment. At least they had made it this far without anymore drama.

As the two arrived at a crosswalk, a truck rumbled pass them, and a bird chirped from an overhead tree on the other side of the block.

“It's on the other side of street, right?” Alfred prompted, after a moment of silence. Allen only nodded in response.

More cars zoomed by, and then Allen turned to look at him. 

“So, you're not from around here huh?” He guessed. The omega casually placed a hand on his right hip.

“Yeah, I live in the city over, not in this town,” Alfred explained, happy to not stand in awkward silence.

Just before Allen could reply, an omega mother pushing a stroller came behind them. Hearing a cry, Alfred looked over, and on the ground his eyes met a stuffed animal. It had seemed the child had drooped their toy.

Then Alfred laid eyes on the mother, who had shinning brown hair and wore dress dawned with pink flowers, and a noticeably round baby bump. Out of the corner of the alpha’s eye, Alfred could see Allen flush.

“Excuse me sir, could you get it? My back aches and I don’t think I can reach…” The brunette asked. She blushed faintly, and then looked away.

“Sure thing!” Alfred flashed to what he hoped to be a dashing smile. He was happy to be of help; he was an alpha after all.

“Here you go, Ma'am,” Alfred said, hoping that he didn't seem overbearing as he handed her the stuffed toy.

“Oh… thank you,” the mother replied. The female omega batted her eyelashes as she reached down to give her child the toy back. 

As Alfred opened his mouth to reply, the crosswalk chirped to life, startling both of them. Allen stalked ahead, at a seemingly aggressive pace. Wanting to catch up him, Alfred gave a course nod to the mother and child and dashed across the intersection to Allen.

“Y’know, it's a little rude to just take off like that,” Alfred mentioned as he finally caught up to Allen’s pace. “Not even waiting for me?”

“Yeah? And?” Allen turned his head just an inch, raising an eyebrow. “So?”

Not knowing how to respond to that, Alfred just blinked.

“I mean, she was just so annoying. She was all like Ms. Silent Bitch, ‘oh I'm so exhausted I couldn't possibly lift a finger or make sure my child doesn't throw their toy in the road’,” Allen mimicked, gesturing his hands in the air for good measure. “‘Oh kind sir, could you give me a hand?’”

Allen continued, “and then, and then she just blushed like the meek little shrew she is. ‘Oh, why thank you,’ like who does she think she is? And did you see that hideous dress? Pink is an abomination!”

“Um, Allen, she didn't do anything. She’s pregnant and already has a kid. What's your problem? She was shy. And pink’s not an abomination. I like the color,” Alfred sniffed. Honestly, in a way Allen sort of reminded Alfred of Arthur… except crazier. The alpha gulped.

Arthur always criticised people too.

Allen laughed, “yeah, sure buddy. Oh look, here we are. Kuma’s cafe. Hey, where’ya goin’?” 

Alfred realized he had walked further up the block than he meant to, passing a few newspaper stands on the way.

Allen sauntered towards him, pulling Alfred by the hand like had last night. Their hands seemed to fit like a jigsaw, and Allen’s hand had a comforting feel as his fingers wrapped around his.

Alfred hoped that his face wore a neutral expression, because to his chagrin he liked his hand held by Allen.

And just as suddenly, his hand was dropped in favor of Allen rustling through his jacket's pocket. The rustling of change rang quietly aloud, and Allen cursed as he went to rummaged through his other pocket.

“Ah, fuck man! It better be here,” he grumbled to himself.

“What? Oh, do you work here?” Alfred asked, his blue eyes widening. Suddenly things seemed to make sense.

“Yah, dipshit. Did’ja just figure that out?” Allen ground out, rolling his eyes. “I'm opening--ah here it is!”

Allen fished out a silver key, and proceeded to slide it into the door’s lock. It went in smoothly with a click.

“Wow...just like last night did,” Allen smirked, laughing to himself and then winking back at the alpha behind him. 

If Alfred had felt embarrassed this morning, now he was even more.

Allen then snorted at the alpha’s blush. Alfred couldn't believe that Allen had referenced their night… was the omega suggesting another round? Did he want kitchen sex?! Didn't he make it clear he was now off limits, or was it the fact that Alfred let Allen hold this hand just a moment ago? Had he led Allen on?!

Before Alfred could spiral out of control with any more flustered thoughts, he was whacked by the door Allen had swung open.

“Ow!” He cried.

The bells on the door jingled, and Allen called over his shoulder; “relax, don’t get your pheromones in a twist! I can smell you're flustered scent. Don't stink up this place, I was only joking with you.”

Rubbing the pain out of his cheek, Alfred stared at Allen’s tall figure receding away to the back of the cafe. The alpha pulled the door closed, and scanned his brother’s business.

Nothing had really changed since he'd last been here. The windows let in a nice, friendly blue haze from the somewhat grey sky this morning. The sun had yet to come out fully.

All the chairs were neatly in place, as well as the tables. Above the booths located on the sides of the cafe, photographic pictures of Matthew’s dog--Kuma--hung on the walls. 

Noticing the light switch near the the kitchen entrance, Alfred headed towards it flipped the lightswitch on.

“Allen?” Alfred called, “what're you doing?” 

“Um, my job?” Came the answer, and Alfred stepped through the kitchen’s doorway. The alpha saw Allen working at the stove, moving around pots and pans and ingredients.

“How does oatmeal sound?” The omega asked, turning to him.

“That sounds great, but,” Alfred paused. He didn't really want to get on Allen’s bad side, but the omega couldn't just waltz in and use Matthew’s resources, even if he did work here! The alpha felt the strong need to stand up for his beta brother.

“I don't think you're allowed just to use this place for free food, even if you work here,” Alfred carefully phrased. He held his breath. He couldn't really anticipate Allen’s reactions at all.

“Yeah, I know; but Matthew’s a good employer, and hasn't minded before.” Allen calmly replied, although with a slight hint of hesitancy. Alfred wanted to take ‘hasn't minded before’ as not knowing, but he let it slide.

Alfred just made a mental note to tell Mattie about Allen later. Slowly, Alfred wandered over to one of the booths.

He really wished he had his phone on him, and that Matthew hadn’t taken it. He wanted to see a familiar face after his whirlwind of events. 

Alfred let his thoughts wander to Arthur. What was his omega doing now? Had he burned yet another toast for breakfast? Or was the omega trying to brush down his unruly hair?

Alfred wished he knew what time it was. Why hadn't it occurred to him to ask about it before?

Because you're a airheaded clutz that falls for emotions and ideas; a pathetic alpha, his mind supplied. Alfred looked down at the yellow colored table sadly.

Arthur had said that one time. It was true that Alfred couldn't keep a level tie on things, but he wasn't pathetic just because he couldn’t keep it together sometimes, right?

“Hey! Could you pass out the silverware for the tables?” Allen shouted, drawing Alfred away from his gloomy well of thoughts.

Did the omega really think it was appropriate to scream out orders in a cafe? Even if it wasn't open?

“Coming!” Alfred stood up and stretched. “Dude! We’re in a cafe, don’t scream at the top of your lungs.” 

The alpha headed back to the kitchen door, where he faced Allen holding a tub of tied silverware with napkins.

“Put these out,” Allen ordered. He pushed the tub into Alfred’s chest prodeningly. 

“Isn't this your job?” Alfred pouted in response, not wanting to do the work. “Do your own job. My brother shouldn't pay you to be lazy.”

“Wait… What?” Allen’s eyes widened in surprise. “Matthew’s your…! Holy shit, I see it now!” Allen leaned right up into Alfred’s space, their noses almost touching. Allen’s eyes were intense in concentration. Them almost looked like they had raging fire in them.

Then Allen sniffed, and said, “nice morning breath,” sarcastically. Alfred startled, almost dropping the tub of utensils as Allen backed away. All that comment reminded him was of Arthur yelling at his cleanliness.

“Geez, you’re just not a nice dude,” Alfred sighed, hoping to get some normalcy in his tone,

“Boo hoo, cry me a river, see how much I care Alfred. Now pass those out and you can have breakfast,” Allen snorted. “I’m not that nice.”

Suddenly a tap landed Alfred’s shoulder and a soft but strong minded voice answered, “of course you are Allen.”

Jolting, Alfred dropping the tub of utensils with a clang, and turned to see Matthew standing quietly behind him with a smile painted on his face.

“Matthew! When the hell did you get in here?” Allen cried, surprise etched onto his expression.

“It's just what he does,” “It’s just what I do,” Alfred and Matthew said instantly simultaneous. 

“Oh my god,” Allen whined. “Don’t tell me that I just fucked my boss’s twin!”

Matthew laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend was visiting me recently, and she made me finally write this chapter. Apparently she heard about this fic from someone online reading here, and she wanted to let them know that she lost her kik password and that she hopes this person is doing well.
> 
> You both motivated me to write again haha!
> 
> Also, I feel like Archieve may have glitched on this story. It says I have 4 chapters on here but it's actually 5 (and now, well, 6).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One phone call, and it's over.

“Hey Artie,” Alfred said, wincing as this voice cracked. No matter how he was feeling prior to when when he spoke with Arthur, the Alpha could never shake the nervous crack in his voice. 

Alfred felt a shiver slowly seep down through him, his sweat making him hot and bothered and yet cold and quivery at the same time. 

He tried to smile, trying to make himself feel more confident than vulnerable. The Alpha was standing in the bathroom of the cafe.  
Blinking, he stared at his faulty expression in the small mirror, hearing rustling sounds coming from the background of the phone as Arthur seemed to get up from some furniture, or rather their bed.

“Hey, babe, how late did you stay up? You don’t usually wake up this late unless…” Alfred began to say, “Well, you drink.” Another pause on the phone with some quiet breathing. Arthur had yet to say anything which wracked Alfred’s nerves more. 

After the morning’s fiasco with Allen and Matthew, Alfred had hung around his brother’s cafe helping out by serving the food customers ordered. It wasn’t a busy day so far, but Matthew assured Alfred that by past three more people would come. 

Many college students flocked to Kuma’s Cafe because of the free WiFi, coffee, and the tasty desserts the Beta always served.

Still, silence paraded through the phone’s speaker, marching until a voice gave a short cough. 

“Ah,” it said, which definitely wasn’t Arthur. “‘Allo, Alfred.”

Alfred’s blood ran cold. It was Francis, the Alpha who Alfred knew Arthur was fond of at his job. The reality Alfred was confronted with shocked him, though he felt an inkling he shouldn’t be. 

Alfred’s sweat seemed to freeze him in place, and he thought back to one of their recent, heated discussions in the past few months. Arthur had wanted an extra key for their apartment, so that if one of them, meaning Alfred, lost their key there would be another one under the mat. Alfred had argued that he didn’t actually lose things that often and Arthur knew it, but still the Omega had insisted on one made. 

Now Alfred knew why. It wasn’t because Arthur was nitpicking for all the flaws he had, not that time, but because he had wanted Francis to have access to the apartment. 

Not wanting to have their conversation escalate to another argument, Alfred had given in and ordered one. He wished he hadn’t.

Alfred heard Francis speak again, but he couldn’t hear anything he said until--Alfred gasped, suddenly feeling suffocated.

“Francis, no, stop. What’re you doing?” He could hear Arthur’s voice, faded, in the background. 

“Arthur, he needs to know. It’s been---” Alfred hung up. He didn’t want to know.

Alfred watched his fidgety expression break down, and looked away in shame, not wanting to face how emotionally weak he was. Maybe that’s why Arthur had done it, because Alfred hadn’t been the Alpha Arthur wanted.

A sick feeling pooled into his stomach, and tears burned as they formed, pooling from the sides of his eyes. He wondered why he was upset, it wasn’t like him and his childhood sweetheart had much of a relationship anyways.

The Alpha took a breath, and then another, and another, until he was gasping for air and trembling. He lurched forwards, resting his forehead on the mirror. The cold glass felt nice against his heating face.

An impulsive thought at the back of his head wondered if Arthur hadn’t liked the way he looked, if that had been the start of their deteriorating relationship.

Rolling his eyes to face their reflection, from a narrow angle, Alfred examined his face. On the Alpha’s nose lay dusted freckles, and Alfred felt contempt towards them, not to mention his torso, which was more on the heavier side.

With that, Alfred turned away from the mirror, saliva rising in his mouth as the Alpha felt bile creep up his throat.

He emptied himself in the toilet, bending over shakily. Still trembling, the shocked Alpha flushed the toilet and he watched it’s muddy occupant slide down the drain, never to be seen again.

Alfred watched dully as water began to fill up the toilet bowl again, and heard his phone vibrate on the floor where he had dropped it. The Alpha didn’t realize he had.

He listened to it shake on the floor, producing an obnoxious noise as it buzzed. After letting it ring one, two, three more times, he reached for it and nearly dropped it as he saw Arthur was the caller ID.

Alfred reared back. Tears were pouring down his face, and it was taking all of Alfred’s will power not to sob aloud. If he picked up the phone, he knew he would fall apart. 

The phone stopped, but then picked up again as the screen flashed Arthur’s smiling face, his green eyes radiating happiness.

Alfred sat down and leaned against the toilet on the floor, crying as quietly as he could, the phone vibrating over and over again, beating the floor and burning a hole through Alfred’s heart.

He stayed that way until Matthew unlocked the door with the bathroom keys, and watching him mourn his dead relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated New Years! Surprised I was able to get this chapter up.


End file.
